June 14, 2013 Smackdown results
The June 14, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 11, 2013 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. Summary With both the United States and WWE Tag Team Titles on the line in two days at WWE Payback, “The Hounds of Justice” were handed their first clean defeat, while Chris Jericho & Alberto Del Rio battled World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Ziggler & Big E Langston and Divas Champion Kaitlyn made a costly mistake. Daniel Bryan opened SmackDown, reflecting on the greatness of Team Hell No before calling his partner, Kane, to the ring to discuss their recent differences. Things quickly turned awkward when it seemed like Bryan was attempting to “break up” with The Devil's Favorite Demon. When Bryan made the mistake of stating that Kane might actually be the “weak link” of Team Hell No, the submission specialist nearly suffered a chokeslam. But Randy Orton interrupted, promising to RKO The Big Red Monster if he attacked his partner before their WWE Tag Team Title Match this Sunday. Orton's threat only served to further fuel the fires between the three volatile Superstars. As they continued to argue, The Shield appeared on the TitanTron, stating that their SmackDown main event showdown would end the same way it always does – with a “Hounds of Justice” victory over their bickering opposition. Before Sheamus’ match against Antonio Cesaro could begin, The Celtic Warrior's WWE Payback Kickoff opponent, Damien Sandow, promised that their pay-per-view contest would serve as an Irish wake for the three-time World Champion. Sheamus would ultimately reign supreme over the scary strong Cesaro in the absolutely brutal showdown that followed, hitting the Brogue Kick from out of nowhere for the definitive three-count. As the victorious Irishman celebrated at the top of the ramp, however, The Intellectual Savior of the Masses reemerged and blind-sided Sheamus, sending a painful message to his pay-per-view foe. Poised to defend his World Heavyweight Title at WWE Payback against Alberto Del Rio, Dolph Ziggler returned to SmackDown to express his frustration over competing in a tag team match against Jericho and his Mexican challenger. Nevertheless, that didn't stop The Showoff from sending his No. 1 contender an incendiary message. Nor did it stop Big E Langston from eating half of Senior Advisor Theodore Long's gi-normous “Super Bacon Cheese Thickburger” from Hardees – the restaurant sponsoring the latest episode of the blue brand. When Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre attacked Hornswoggle outside the ring, the competing Great Khali reached over the ropes and chopped Mahal to the floor. The distraction, however, allowed Heath Slater to take over and hit the DDT for a huge upset win over The Punjabi Playboy. In the face of incredible opposition from Ziggler & Big E – and not to mention a bit of interference from AJ Lee – the crafty Del Rio played possum in the final moments of a fierce tag team match and caught the unsuspecting World Heavyweight Champion in a small package for the pin! Will this prove to be the difference in the Mexican Superstar's World Title Match this Sunday? Check out photos of Del Rio & Y2J's huge win Afterward, Renee Young interviewed the victorious Chris Jericho backstage about his imminent clash at WWE Payback against a returning CM Punk. Paul Heyman interrupted, explaining why Y2J would lose the battle of the “Best in the World.” Jericho quickly put a stop to the talk, though, using Young's microphone to smack Heyman and, amazingly, rendering the manager, voiceless. While Kaitlyn was set to face Aksana one-on-one, the Divas Champion snapped when she noticed her Lithuanian opponent laughing at a replay from Monday's Raw, in which AJ Lee embarrassed the titleholder by revealing herself as the former bodybuilder's secret admirer. While the subsequent chaos assured that the match would never officially take place, the real problem came when Kaitlyn struck a WWE referee and left Senior Advisor Theodore Long no choice but to fine her $10,000 for her actions. Prior to his match against Curtis Axel, Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett tried to persuade Paul Heyman, “businessman to businessman,” to call off their fight so close to WWE Payback. But when The Miz stirred the proverbial pot, Barrett and Curtis decided to follow through on their pending battle. It wasn't long before the action spilled outside the ring, where Barrett threw a charging Axel into Miz. But, as the English Superstar was reentering the ring, Axel was able to beat him to the punch and put down The Barrett Barrage with a swinging neckbreaker - a huge non-title triumph over the reigning titleholder! Before he could even breathe, though, the recovered Awesome One hit the newest “Heyman Guy” with a Skull-Crushing Finale of retribution. Miz may have won the night, but the victor in the Triple Threat Match at WWE Payback remains to be seen. In SmackDown's intense main event clash, The Shield would finally be cracked. While the nefarious actions of “The Hounds of Justice” had previously caused them to lose by disqualification in six-man tag team action, SmackDown would see The Shield fall by submission or pinfall for the first time ever! In the midst of complete disorder – with bodies flying in every direction both inside and outside the ring – Kane hurled Seth Rollins off the top rope and into the waiting RKO of The Viper! While the WWE Universe was still catching its breath, Daniel Bryan snapped in the “No!” Lock and made his black-clad adversary tap out! Working together to achieve such a monumental win ignited an ecstatic celebration between the three Superstars and should finally put to rest Bryan's idea that he is the “weak link.” But, will they be able to use that momentum to capture the United States and WWE Tag Team Titles this Sunday? Tune into WWE Payback, only on pay-per-view, to find out! Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Antonio Cesaro (10:58) *Heath Slater (w/ Drew McIntyre & Jinder Mahal) defeated The Great Khali (w/ Hornswoggle & Natalya) (1:44) *Alberto Del Rio & Chris Jericho (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) defeated Big E. Langston & Dolph Ziggler (w/ AJ Lee)(11:19) *Kaitlyn vs. Aksana ended in a no contest *Curtis Axel (w/ Paul Heyman) defeated Wade Barrett (2:00) * Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan & Kane) & Randy Orton defeated The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (13:17) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Team Hell No & Orton looked to be in shambles SD_721_Photo_003.jpg SD_721_Photo_007.jpg SD_721_Photo_011.jpg SD_721_Photo_013.jpg SD_721_Photo_015.jpg SD_721_Photo_016.jpg Sheamus v Antonio Cesaro SD_721_Photo_020.jpg SD_721_Photo_024.jpg SD_721_Photo_026.jpg SD_721_Photo_029.jpg SD_721_Photo_030.jpg SD_721_Photo_032.jpg Heath Slater v The Great Khali SD_721_Photo_038.jpg SD_721_Photo_039.jpg SD_721_Photo_040.jpg SD_721_Photo_042.jpg SD_721_Photo_046.jpg SD_721_Photo_047.jpg Del Rio & Jericho v Langston & Ziggler SD_721_Photo_050.jpg SD_721_Photo_051.jpg SD_721_Photo_054.jpg SD_721_Photo_055.jpg SD_721_Photo_057.jpg SD_721_Photo_061.jpg Kaitlyn v Aksana SD_721_Photo_068.jpg SD_721_Photo_070.jpg SD_721_Photo_074.jpg SD_721_Photo_075.jpg SD_721_Photo_076.jpg SD_721_Photo_079.jpg Curtis Axel v Wade Barrett SD_721_Photo_083.jpg SD_721_Photo_086.jpg SD_721_Photo_087.jpg SD_721_Photo_089.jpg SD_721_Photo_092.jpg SD_721_Photo_094.jpg Team Hell No & Orton v The Shield SD_721_Photo_097.jpg SD_721_Photo_100.jpg SD_721_Photo_101.jpg SD_721_Photo_104.jpg SD_721_Photo_115.jpg SD_721_Photo_117.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #721 at CAGEMATCH.net * #721 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events